KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! (Rewrite Version)
This is the rewrite version of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! (Sweet☆Star Power Pretty Cure! in the English Dub). Characters Pretty Cure Usami Ichika/Cure Whip (Candice Roth in the English Dub) Ichika is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Ichigozaka Middle School. She is a kind and determined girl with the dream of being a patisserie for fun. She is very focused on her combat, her teammates, and the sweets she makes with everyone. Though being a beginner, she is very creative in decorating the desserts. Her alter ego is Cure Whip, the Patisserie of Determination and Smiles whose theme color is pink and she represents the Rabbit Shortcake with the power of light. Arisagawa Himari/Cure Custard (Joni Wilson in the English Dub) Himari is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Ichigozaka Middle School. She is a helpful and intelligent girl with the dream of being a scientist. She is very knowledgeable in the sweets people eat, and knows how these sweets will effect the body. She researches the spects of Kirakira, and loves to know more about the spects. Her alter ego is Cure Custard, the Patisserie of Wisdom and Kindness whose theme color is yellow and she represents the Squirrel Pudding with the power of Earth. Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato (Mallory Brooke in the English Dub) Aoi is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Ichigozaka Middle School. She is a passionate and tough girl with the dream of being a famous rock singer. She is the vocalist of the rock band Wild Azur. She is in love with sweets, with her hobby of making small sweets for her band and her family. She joins the rest in making sweets to show her family that she is a big help. Her alter ego is Cure Gelato, the Patisserie of Courage and Passion whose theme color is blue and she represents the Lion Ice Cream with the power of wind. Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron (Delilah Ortiz/Cure Macaroon in the English Dub) Yukari is a 17-year-old girl who is in her second year at Ichigozaka High School. She is a noble and gorgeous woman with the dream in following her mother in making sweets. Her mother was a famous patisserie for a long time, until she retired to work on many other family reasons. Yukari sees this as her chance to make her mom proud, but has to deal with her personality of being partly selfish. Her alter ego is Cure Macaron, the Patisserie of Beauty and Talent whose theme color is purple and she represents the Kitty Macaroon with the power of ice. Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolot (Sharon Brown/Cure Chocolate in the English Dub) Akira is a 17-year-old girl who is in her second year at Ichigozaka High School. She is a boyish and gentle girl with the dream of being a doctor. She is a protective woman that wants to protects people, mainly Yukari and Miku, her younger sister. Akira is also very strong in combat and sports. She is also very controlling, using her boy charm to get what she wants or needs. Her alter ego is Cure Chocolat, the Patisserie of Strength and Loyalty whose theme color is red and she represents the Fox Chocolate with the power of fire. Mascots Kirarin/Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait (Karin/Alison Stokes in the English Dub) Kirarin is one of the two main mascots who came to find the legendary patisserie Cures, along with her adoptive sister Pekorin. As Ciel, she is a 13-year-old girl who is a famous French patisserie and a transfer student at Ichigozaka Middle School. She is a friendly and cheerful girl with the dream of being a good big sister. She is really friendly towards her friends, and is a determined girl. She wishes to find her best friend that went missing and she goes all her way to find him and protect him. She loves making new friends since of being famous for being a patisserie in France. Her alter ego is Cure Parfait, the Patisserie of Love and Dreams whose theme color is mint green and she represents the Pegasus Parfait with the power of plants. Pekorin/Yoriko Chisa/Cure Donut (Penelope/Rosie Pearson/Cure Sweetie in the English Dub) Pekorin is one of the two main mascots who came to find the legendary patisserie Cures, along with her adoptive sister Kirarin. As Chisa, she is a 10-year-old girl who is one of the workers at the Peko☆Peko Patisserie and a transfer student at Ichigozaka Elementary School. She is a sanguine and optimistic girl who is often bullied and picked on for her slight chubbiness, short stature and habit of eating to cease her negativity. Easy to approach, Chisa finds it easy to make friends and does so frequently although, not many stay due to finding others to play with or forgetting her all together. Ever since toddlerhood, Chisa had a love for cooking, especially baking, and dreams of becoming a famous chef. Ironically, she cannot bake to save her life but is always willing to try. Her alter ego is Cure Donut, the Patisserie of Joy and Willpower whose theme color is white and she represents the Lamb Donut with the power of the Stars and Sun. Rewrite Changes *The attacks involve with elements other than sweets. For the line, Parfait says "KiraKira • Kirarin!/KiraKiraKirarin • KiraKirarin!" while Donut says "PekoPeko • Pekorin!/PekoPekoPekorin • PekoPekorin!" *Cure Pekorin is renamed Cure Donut, and she has a human alias: Yoriko Chisa. Plus, she joins the team at the same time as Cure Parfait. Her weapon is the Miracle Whisk, and she uses the Ultra Sweets Rod for ultra group attacks. *There is a super form similar to the one from the movie called Espoir Form. *All of the Cures have different personalities than in canon. *The theme is now sweets only, but now has some elements from Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. See also *Attacks *Canon Version Category:Series